


Of Her Dying Light

by teeniequeenofspace



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Saving the World, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeniequeenofspace/pseuds/teeniequeenofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saleen Denova, Seneschal to Mara Sov and the Reef, is killed by the House of Wolves while on a search for her brother. Miraculously, she is revived by a Ghost and she has a chance to get revenge, but saving the Last City on Earth has to be done too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wolf's Howl

Light flooded the room, dancing onto her eyes, rousing her from sleep. She stirred a bit, examining her surroundings. A strong, grey-blue arm pulled her in closer at her movement. She smirked at Uldren, who was always so protective even in his sleep. 

She rested her head onto his bare chest, watching the waves of illumination swirl in his skin. Her pale periwinkle skin contrasted softly against Uldren's darker hue. 

"Uldren..wake up my dear. I have to get ready," she called out softly. 

"Never, you're going to stay in bed with me all day, Saleen," The Prince sleepily groaned out. She laughed and pinched his side, causing his entire body to flinch. "Please my love, we really should get more rest, you were especially..energetic last night." he pleaded, which made Saleen bark out a laugh. 

"Flatterer, you're just trying to get me to stay in the Reef."

"You've caught me, but you really should stay. I don't have a good feeling about this search."

"You say that every time."

"But this time it's different!" Uldren reasoned, but to no avail. Saleen peppered his collar bone with kisses, before rising off the bed. 

"I'll be back before you know it, and besides, the Wolves will be guarding me. Now hush up and enjoy the view while I get changed. I have to meet your sister soon, and it's unwise to keep her waiting," Saleen assured, bending down to grab her robes off the floor.

"You're going to be the death of me."

"Oh get your feathers out of a bunch, you crow."

She entered into the Queen's throne room. As usual the Fallen stood watch, and Saleen stepped down the walkway. She reached the steps that led up to the throne, and smiled up at her dear friend. 

"Your majesty," She greeted.

"Saleen. Once again my Seneschal is leaving me." Mara lightly scolded. Saleen bowed at her.

"You know that it is all in good name. No one else but Orana and me can sense Morlen, and she is much too young to go on a mission." She explained to her. The Queen nodded and beckoned her closer.

"I am sure that you have heard this from my brother, but this search stands out from the rest. Lately the Fallen have seemed..restless."

"I am aware. If the Fallen are wise, then they will be smart enough to stay silent. If not, well, the  Denova clan was always resourceful. But my Queen..If I do not return, I beg of you that Orana be taken under your wing. It is likely that she will be the last Denova, second only to the Sovs." Saleen responded, whispering the last parts.

"Who am I, to deny the wishes of my Seneschal and best friend? You have my word,  Saleen." 

"Thank you, my Queen."

The ship was ready to board, the only thing that they were waiting on was Saleen. The Fallen Wolves stood at the foot of the ramp leading into the ship. The Awoken royalty was there too, sending her off. 

"It's not too late to change your mind, y'know." Uldren suggested again, in a sing song voice. Saleen softly laughed at him.

"Must you worry so much? I'll be fine." Saleen assured, gently caressing his cheek with the tips of her fingers. "And my Queen, thank you. I will come back."

"You always do. Good luck, never before have you disappointed me, do not start now." The Queen bid.

"I don't plan to," Saleen said with a smirk, before hugging the Awoken Queen. "And you," Saleen added, turning to Uldren. "Be good to your sister." Uldren smiled at Saleen, and enclosed her in a tight, warm embrace. She looked up at him, and pressed her lips against his, melding the two together. "I love you."

"And I love you." he answered. It sent ripples between the two, filling their chests with warmth. Reluctantly, the two pulled away from each other, Saleen turning away towards the ship. She walked up the ramp and into the ship. And the moment the door closed, the warmth in her chest turned into cold dread.

"You've put crows in her ship, haven't you?" The Queen murmured to her brother.

"Of course I did."

The ship was silent, the only sound that was there was the humming of the core echoing through the metal walls. Stars raced by in streaks as the ship jumped through space. As they were nearing Earth's atmosphere, Saleen closed her eyes and reached deep into her core, trying to sense where her missing brother was. His essence was there, faintly, but enough that she could pick it up. She was trying to determine which direction it was coming from, a method that had worked once and it was a brief moment, but it suddenly went out. It was like a lightswitch had went off. 

Saleen knew what it meant. Morlen was dead. The oldest Denova child was gone, and almost nothing in this system could bring him back. Painfuls sobs wrenched throughout her body, emitting miserable wails. The sound of the metal floors clanking alerted her that the Fallen had approached her. She turned to them, and only saw malice in their eyes, and she met that maliciousness with her rage.

"Hail the Kell, Skolas. Under him will the Houses unite." One of the vandals had announced, in its raspy voice.

"Fools, you all are. My Queen had benevolently given you sanctuary, and you turn on her and her people. I would rather die for her than bow to your Kell." Saleen spat at them, especially the last word.

"Then you shall have your wish." The same vandal answered, charging at her with the blade he carried, the other Fallen following his example. Expertly, Saleen parried the first attack and took his blade. The blade entered the vandal's neck, and cleanly exited. It the time it took to do that though, the other Wolves had already advanced. Saleen quickly assessed the situation, and it dawned on her that there was no way she'd come out of this alive. There were just too many against one. But she could die with power. 

"I am the maker of my own destiny! I will die by my own hand and no one else's! I am the Seneschal of the Reef and I am above your Kell. One day I will return and the House of Wolves will have no body or mind when I am finished." Saleen grabbed another of the Fallen and pinned him to the board of controls at the head of her ship. She stabbed the long blade that she took into the table of electricity through the Fallen's neck, conducting shocks through the metal of the blade and into her. She screamed in agony as the electricity coursed through her, making every single cell sing, but she reached out to another Fallen, which was not a difficult feat as they were all upon her, and passed the electric shocks to him too. 

It turned into a deadly chain, conducting the electricity into the metal of their armors. Saleen looked out the large window, and saw that the atmosphere was steadily approaching. Shakily, she thrusted the ship's accelerator forward, and they were sent crashing into the ground. 

Everything felt like it was on fire, technically it was. She laid there on the cold dirt, body broken and screaming with agonizing pain. Saleen nearly passed out turning her head to look at her surroundings, that's how much pain she was in. But the Fallen were dead, and if they weren't they soon would be. So would she. 

She had been lying there for what seemed like years, and every moment had been hell. She was waiting for anyone to come. When she died, she didn't want to be alone, but somethings are too great to ask for, and she would not wait for death to make its eay to her like a sick dog. She had pride, and her death would be powerful. Grasping, shaking, she reached for the Fallen's blade that had been so handy. Saleen held it above her chest, and she swallowed the bile that was working its way up her throat. Eventually she worked up the courage.

The blade plunged into her heart and Saleen gasped as she felt it pierce through many key body parts. Suddenly everything felt like lava was being poured onto her and coursing through her veins. Then it was cold, and she was tired. The last thing she saw was the red light of a crow flying out from the wreckage, and Saleen smirked.


	2. Awakening

She waited. She waited in a place that was neither light, nor dark. It was like a small room where all the walls are mirrors. Her reflection reached on for eternity. Gray, thick smoke curled around the reflections and her.

She had been here for ages, so long that she had forgotten who she was, and what made her her. She wondered why she was here, what happened to make her be here, that was all she could do.

As she sat there, watching her reflections in silence, she had felt something different. The whole time she had been here, it had been so agonizingly still. But a faint bump echoed across her room of mirrors. She perked up, trying to figure out what it was. Then it happened again, stronger this time. 

The bumps happened again and again, distance between them getting smaller each time. It soon turned into a steady beat. She curled in on herself, frightened, nothing like this had ever happened before. 

The beating got louder and stronger, shaking the mirrors. The sounds were deafening and she covered her ears trying to block it out. Then all at once the mirrors shattered, bringing down her world of waiting.

The smoke dispersed out of the infinite room. Colors swirled around her, colors she had not seen in her room of reflections. Then her mind was flooded with things like a tidal wave. It was all old memories, memories before the room. Somethings granted her with interesting little pieces of knowledge, like that she was important. But most things were empty words like, Uldren. The most prominent piece she was given was that she had a destiny to fulfill. 

"Guardian? Eyes up guardian!" Came a twinkling sound near her. Her eyes were closed, red the only color she could see from the light pouring behind her eyes. Slowly, hesitantly, she opened them to find everything was blurred. She raised a hand to here eye and a drop of water coated her pale skin. She was crying. Her hands wiped her eyes, clearing her vision, and she gasped.

Everything here was real. Stable, hard, good. Not a reflection. She looked at her surroundings. There were skeletons about, and rusted armor sat upon them. A scavenged ship lay there, desolate and sad. She looked at them wondering what that story was, and then a faint picture danced in her mind. 

She saw herself crashing onto the snow covered land. She saw the bodies being thrown and scattered from the ship. And she saw herself dying. It made her sad. 

"It worked. You're alive! You don't know how long I've been looking for you. I'm a ghost, actually now I'm your ghost." 

"Do you have a name?" The little bell twinkled again. This puzzled her, she couldn't remember. She closed her eyes, trying to find more information that the awakening did not grant. Then something soft and delicate inside her whispered to her and she knew.

"Saleen. My name is Saleen." She answered, opening her eyes.

"Saleen? Sounds familiar," The ghost noted. "But we should really find a ship. The cold is freezing my systems and this is Fallen territory. Too bad that ship's no good, we could really use it." 

"Where are we?" Saleen asked me. The way it felt to say more than one word felt strange. In the room there had been no need to speak, and hadn't spoken her entire time there. It was foreign to her. 

"I'd say somewhere in Canada, borders are kind of fuzzy nowadays. And you managed to die in a place where there's a crazy amount of snow, I almost missed you. Aren't you cold?" It finally dawned on her that a certain feeling of pins had started to set in on her skin. When she had woke up she had felt nothing but warmth and gold. It was strange, she felt like she had known something similar to it in what seemed like a thousand lifetimes ago.

"Now I am." 

"Ah, must be the Light settling down." Saleen squinted. 

"The what?" 

"I'll explain on the ship, if we find one." 

The ghost made a makeshift coat for her to wear. It had the same golden feeling from when she woke up and Saleen clutched it close to her body. It felt like home. Whatever that was.

"There's some readings of an old ship somewhere nearby," The ghost chimed. Saleen scanned the view, but it was difficult to see through the falling snow. But as they walked forward a dark shape came into view. Saleen grabbed the little ball and pointed towards it. "I bet it's in there." 

"Maybe, but there's these little specs moving around it." She added. Her ghost sighed, it knew this wasn'tgoing to be easy. 

"Can you fight?"

"What?" 

"Can you fight?" It repeated. Saleen nodded at the little bell. "Good, because you'll need to when we get there. If we're really lucky we'll find a weapon." 

When she saw the Fallen, she had felt a deep anger in her. She remembered the moments before the ship crashed, how the Wolves had betrayed her. Saleen could never forgive them. Never trust them. 

"Saleen, here they come!" The ghost shouted at her. She charged at them, lifting into the air. Saleen glided on top of them, confused, amazed but effectively. She called upon something deep inside her, something that happened in her death ship. Sparks of electricity coursed through her, igniting her blood, energizing her entire body. 

This time it was not hurting her, but embracing her, helping her. It tickled on her skin, and whispered to her. Saleen concentrated the electricity into striking below her, onto the Fallen. It blasted some, and the remaining ones that didn't get hit, were caught into a deadly chain of arc. 

They were safe, for now. No Fallen remained, and the same thing went for her anger. The lightning in her sensed her calm, and seemed repelled by it, and dissipated completely. It left her tired, so exhausted that Saleen could hardly stand. 

"Well, good job, and now we know you're a warlock. Also there's a ship here!" Her little ball twinkled again. Saleen looked around the old building, and saw a rusty, old, derelict ship hanging. 

"Will it fly?" She asked doubt carried in her voice. 

"I can make it work." 

"Why do I feel like I'm going to die again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change the beginning just a lil tiny bit. didnt want to reuse the exact same thing everyones seen a hundred time. yes she used stormcaller, no she wont start out as a stormcaller right off the bat. Hoped you guys liked it, thank you for all the positive feed back and I love u all very much. Next chapter will be longer for u guys hopefully


	3. A Warlock Rises

The two of them did not die. That meant the ball had some explaining to do. It was somehow connecting to the ship's controls, emitting a beam of blue light. Saleen sat in the pilot's seat, watching it. 

"Alright, I've punched in the coordinates, we should be at the Tower in a little while." The ghost announced. Saleen furrowed her brows, confused. 

"Tower?"

"Oh! Right, you've just been revived," it noted, fluttering around to her side. "The Tower is where all the other Guardians live." Guardians, Guardians. They sound so familiar to her. 

"And what are Guardians?"

"Well, do you know about the Traveler?" It asked. She stopped to think about his question. It was very familiar to her, like a mother a child hadn't seen in a while. An image of a giant mass hovering over a city popped into her mind. She knew the answer now, nodding at the bell orbiting around her. 

"Good, the Traveler wields the Light, which is what you and I are made of. The Traveler had an enemy, known as the Darkness. You may know them as the Fallen, Hive, and Vex, though the last two aren't too big of a problem now." Saleen felt as if she got shocked, and winced. The Hive haven't been seen on Earth in years. An echo called to her. Her echo. That was her voice. But what if they're there? We haven't been on Earth in years either. Another echo, but a man's voice. It was..whiny and a little bit cocky. Something told her that it belonged to the word Uldren. It just matched up with it. 

Faint images of someone pacing worriedly glowed in her thoughts. Another person stood with their arms crossed, posture nonchalant. She couldn't make either of them out. The pacer seemed to be trying to convince the other to change their mind. To not leave them.

"Saleen? Guardian, yoohoo. Earth to Guardian?" She snapped her attention back to the ghost. The echoes would have to wait. 

"I'm awake, please continue little light."

"If this partnership is going to work, never call me that again. As I was saying, the Darkness eventually became too much for the Traveler and it died. The Ghosts were made from it's dying breath, our destinies were to find the Guardians to protect Earth and heal the Traveler." 

"So there are others like me?"

"Many others. Some are still being awoken." Something tugged at her memory again. It filled her with hope, but for what she didn't know. She just wanted everything to be clear. It was so frustrating! "But hey, there's the City." The Ghost pointed out, turning to the window. 

Even though they were pretty far from it, Saleen could still see the tower. There were skyscrapers which were beautiful against the sky, which was painted with soft pinks and violets. But then there was the Tower. It well, towered over the skyscrapers, clouds circling around the upper floors. And most majestic of it all was the Traveler. It levitated above it all, casting a protective shadow over the city. 

"The Tower's where you'll be staying, after we talk to Ikora, we'll get you set up with a room."

"Who's Ikora?"

"The Warlock Vanguard, Ikora Rey's one of three. There's Commander Zavala, who's the Titan Vanguard, and Cayde-6, who's a hunter and my favorite out of all of them. We have a similar sense of humor."

"What sense of humor?" Saleen joked. Ghost spun around to face her, and even though it only had a lens and some spiky things, you could definitely see the scowl. She thought it was hilarious.

"I'm starting to regret finding you."

"Aw, Ghostie don't be that way!"

"Shush, we're docking now. And I'm what the pre-Golden Age kids used to say 'salty' at you." It'll get over it. Soon. Hopefully. "This is Ghost 756 requesting to dock with a new Guardian." The Ghost spoke, somehow reaching a frequency with just itself. 

"Ghost 756, access granted. Welcome to the Tower Guardian." A voice responded, sounding gravelly through the old, rusted radio.

"Brace yourself kid." 

"For wha-" She was cut off by her own tiny shriek. Both her and the Ghost were sent through a beam that teleported them out of the ship. It felt like those old rollercoaster rides that the Earth children would go on. She did not like the feeling. 

Saleen landed on her ass. Even more embarrassingly, it was pretty crowded wherever they were. 

"Oh hey, a kinderguardian! First time getting transported?" Someone called out to her. She felt her cheeks darken and swept off any dirt that might've gotten on her. 

"Told ya. Follow me Sally." The Ghost chirped. Annoyingly.

"Saleen."

"Sally."

She was done with the ball's attitude.

"Just take me to Ikora already." She pleaded. And it complied. It bounced on the air, leading her down a series of steps. 

"When we finish going down the first flight of stars, there's going to be a strange lady, don't talk to her or make eye contact. That's Eris Morn and she's an absolute lunatic." The Ghost whispered to her. 

"I can hear you, Ghost." A deep feminine voice came.

"Shit!" It cried out, speeding over to a long table at the end of the hall. Saleen raced after it, not wanting to be alone in a foreign place. But their gallavanting led her right into a hard, hard body. Or wall, she wasn't sure which.

"Whoa there, I see your first encounter with Eris didn't go so well." A mechanic voice laughed. Saleen looked at him, to see an Exo grinning at them. His two other companions were distastefully glaring at him, though. 

"Ikora, I have a new Guardian with us today."

"A new Guardian? How lovely, it's always great to have new people. Is she a Warlock?" A coffee colored woman spoke. She seemed imposing and serene. But she also seems like she hasn't had fun in ten years. 

"Yes, that means you'll be under her wing, okay kid?" The Ghost said, turning to her. Saleen nodded. 

"What's your name?" The exo asked, on the other side of the table from Ikora. 

"Saleen Denova." It felt good to say her whole name. Securing. But someone else reacted differently. She hadn't noticed him at all until now. A matured Awoken sputtered at the very end. 

"Damn, you alright Zavala? You're as white as a sheet. Even more so than usual." The exo, Cayde, sniggered.

"Saleen Denova, the Seneschal of the Reef?" Zavala asked, disbelief in his voice. The title sparked something in her. Another memory. She remembered her Queen. Her best friend. Mara Sov. And being respected.

"Yes." She breathed. Maybe now she could find out more about her past.

"You, you died. The whole Reef was mourning and Uldre- Uldren's going to be ecstatic. My Lady, I can't believe it. You're back." He was aghast. And kneeling before her. That part she didn't feel comfortable with. She raised him back up, grabbing his arm softly. But something irked her. There was that word again Uldren. She still couldn't figure out what it was, but now she could tell it was most likely a person.

"There is no need to kneel, Commander. I don't believe I'm in any position of power to call for that. In fact right now you're in a much higher position than I."

"Do we have royalty on our hands?" Ikora asked.

"No. The Sovs are the only Awoken royalty. The Denovas are just a well respected clan close to them. And any power I had is most definitely gone." Saleen explained.

"Oh good. I'm not a fan of all that 'your highness' mumbo jumbo." Cayde quipped. Once again Zavala and Ikora glared at him.  
"What? I'm not!" he whined.

"We understand that Cayde." Zavala sighed, making Saleen wonder just how long the the trio've dealt with each other.

"Is there anything more to my Guardianship?" Saleen asked Ikora. She still had no equipment, and no home. God was she tired. Ikora's resolve seemed shaken, and a deep blush coated her dark cheeks.

"Yes of course! My apologies. Follow me Guardian." Ikora led her out of the room, going up the flight of stairs. And this time she actually saw Eris Morn. And Eris Morn saw her.

When they made eye contact Saleen sensed a great deal of pain in her. It was in the way she moved, carried herself. And the three glowing, dripping eyes. But Eris must've sensed something in her too, as she was staring after her as she walked past.

Ikora led her across the terrace, passing the colorful banners. The Tower was still buzzing with Guardians, which was nice. She wouldn't have to travel far for company. The two stopped in front of a small stand, with an Awoken in bright robes tending to it.

"Master Rahool." Ikora greeted. Rahool looked at her like he tasted something bitter.

"Oh, Ikora. To what do I owe te pleasure?" He said with distaste. There was definitely an animosity between them. 

"I have some engrams to help get a new Guardian started. Would you be a dear and decrypt them for me?" She asked, sarcasm dripping with every word. The Cryptarch sighed, and begrudgingly made eye contact with her. Saleen figured that it was because she held some sort of leverage over him, otherwise he wouldn't have touched Ikora with a ten foot pole.

"Fine."

"Good." She smirked. From thin air four grey decahedronal shapes made of..code? Appeared into her hands. Ikora handed them to Master Rahool, who unhappily went to work on them.

"And you'll be needing a place to stay. It's getting late and you've had quite a day. When you've rested come talk to me, but until then, I hope room 798 N suits your tastes. I'm sure your roomate will be quite..interesting." Ikora informed, holding a keyring out to her. Saleen smiled softly and took the key. 

By then the Cryptarch had finished with the engrams, and four red garments were waiting for her. She thanked the both of them and set off to find her room. And her roomate.

After some stumbling, and unhappily asking other Guardians, Saleen found it. The floor it was on was very crisp and immaculate. When she opened the door though, it was a much different story. 

Dog hair coated the whole place. Which was surprising because they're nearly extinct. Nevertheless, their toys were left everywhere. And shirts seemed to be decorative rugs on the floor. And there he was, Saleen's roommate. 

He was an Exo, a bright purple with orange markings. It was an interesting combination, but it wasn't bad. Adorned on him was a shirt that was much too big for him with an old video game's flag characters. Five Nights at Freddy's. Unbelievable. And his dogs were getting hair on the couch too. 

"Oh hey, what's up. Sorry about the place and shirt. I didn't know I was getting a roommate and I ran out of clean clothes. This was a last resort." 

"Okay, well, understandable. My name's Saleen nice to room with you." She forcibly smiled. 

"Harold-69."

"Oh my God."

"Yup."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harold is based on one of my close friends who stuck by me on my long painful journey to lv 40 anyways thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy! Next chapter should be up soon

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the positive feedback! It means so much to me and inspires me to keep updating ♡


End file.
